Deneve
Deneve is Claymore #15 and has partially awakened, though she succeeded in reverting to her normal state. She possesses a calm and understanding personality but can be a perfectionist. Her regeneration ability is exceptional, even for a defensive fighter. Employment as a Claymore Like many Claymores, Deneve is a survivor of a Yoma attack. After a Yoma killed their parents, her elder sister hid Deneve under a bed. While the Yoma proceeded to kill her sister, Deneve managed to remain hidden. As a Claymore, she desired vengeance, but her desire to live was stronger than her desire for revenge, and so she became a defensive warrior with offensive abilities weaker than that of most of her comrades. Ashamed of what she regarded as her cowardice, she fought suicidally until she met Helen, who told her that it is natural for Claymores to want to live ; they are only human. This deeply affects Deneve, who becomes virtually inseparable from her new friend. Deneve was first introduced as a team member in Clare's first hunt for awakened beings. Surviving the near suicidal mission has created a strong bond between the team members, which was made stronger yet when they found they all shared the same experience of having nearly awakened. These four "trouble" warriors would later reunite for yet another suicide mission in the North. The Northern Campaign Deneve was one of the 24 Claymores chosen to fight in the Northern Campaign. Deneve is put into Undine's team and originally despised her captain. Deneve deduces the reason for Undine's powers, attitude, and extra sword, thus earning her respect. The two gain a good understanding of each other. However, Undine is killed by Rigardo along with four other captains. She is haunted by feelings of weakness for her perceived inability to avenge Undine's death. She is one of the seven survivors. She uses Undine's "borrowed" sword as her gravemarker and takes Undine's sword with her. After Seven Year Time-Skip After seven years in hiding, she has learned to use both swords in battle and like her former captain, has learned to enhance her muscles to augment her strength, to a point where she was easily able to cut through Agatha. She has decided to go to Helen's hometown with her while Clare goes to the west. On the way to Helen's hometown she and Helen come across a group of Claymore fighting against an Awakened Being. After all but one of the Claymore are knocked unconscious Helen asks if she wants to help. Deneve says that she doesn't, wanting to follow Miria's orders to avoid trouble and remain unseen by present day warriors. However when Helen jumps into the battle, Deneve can't help but join in. She cuts off one of the Awakened Being's arms and then tries to knock to remaining Claymore unconscious with a strong kick. However the Claymore dodged both Deneve's kick and Helen's punch, leaving Deneve quite impressed. The unknown Claymore identifies herself as Claymore #8 Dietrich. Deneve, Helen and Dietrich pull the unconscious Claymores to safety before continuing their fight with the Awakened Being. Deneve manages to stab it in the eyes, blinding it. This gives Helen the chance to use the Drill Sword technique, although it doesn't kill it. Dietrich then launches her attack, cutting the Being in two. After defeating the Awakened Being she and Helen continue on their journey south but are followed by Dietrich. They eventually agree to let Dietrich travel with them due to the fact that she knows the south and that she had deduced they were survivors of the Northern Campaign. Despite this they ignore Dietrich's warnings of demons that live and the south and carry on their journey. When they reach the next town Helen convinces Deneve to enter the town with her to catch a glimpse of Isley, who they believe to be the demon Dietrich was talking about. When they see Isley Helen stumbles and falls, causing Isley to stop and inquire if they are alright. They reply that they are and belive that they are safe when Isley begins to walk away. However, despite hiding their Yoki, Isley realises they are Claymores and cuts straight through Deneve's right side, leaving her with a very seious injury.